Do I Have An A Yet?
by GoldOnTheCeiling
Summary: Cas is having a bad day but Mr. Winchester knows exactly how to cheer him up. SMUT.


"Mr. Novak, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," Cas muttered. He watched as the rest of his class paraded out the door, heading home at the end of the day. He was seething looking at all of them. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this pissed. His day had been going fine, great even, until this period. But then Mr. Winchester had assigned the debate topic of rape, and fucking Lucifer just had to stand up and talk about girls that were "asking for it."

Cas was ready to stand up and punch him right then and there. And when Cas tried to explain to him that no one ever "asked for it" Luc and his buddies had the nerve to stand there and challenge him. No one _ever _asked for rape. Ever. And the fact that he knew people that thought otherwise was appalling.

Cas tried to control his breathing as he walked over to Mr. Winchester's desk. His teacher sat, leaning back his chair, with one of his signature smirks on his face. "So Cas, you raised some pretty interesting arguments in class today." Cas just stared back at him scowling, waiting for him to continue. "So you're telling me that if a girl came in here right now wearing a revealing bikini, she wouldn't be asking for it?"

"No. As I said in class, no one ever asks for rape. Consent always has to be verbal." Cas couldn't help but roll his eyes as he felt his breathing pick up. He couldn't believe it! Even his fucking teacher agreed with Luc. God, he was ready to kick someone in the balls.

"What if she was wearing nothing?" The older man still sat there as he continued to just smirk at Cas.

"Do I have to fucking say it again? Consent has to be spoken!" Cas said. Actually maybe he yelled it based on the shocked look on his teacher's face. Yep he definitely yelled it.

"Ok, well one more question," Dean said as he got up from his desk. Cas huffed, he was really gonna lose it this time. "What about you?"

Cas felt his body freeze. "W-W-What?" he stammered.

"Everyday you walk into my class," Dean began as he walked over to Cas and intruded his personal space. "You look at me with those deep blue eyes that just scream 'fuck me' and oh god Cas, when you bite your lip as you're thinking? You don't even fucking know what you do to me." The last part of it was spoken right up against Cas' ear and when he was done, Dean licked right up Cas' ear lobe.

Cas stood there silently, squeezed between Mr. Winchester and the desk. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare up at his teacher. He'd known about Cas' stupid crush the whole time? He'd been that obvious?

"I know you've always wanted me, Cas. Whadda you say?" The older man punctuated his last question with a rotation of his hips, making his diamond-hard member push up right against Cas'. He smirked even more when he felt that Cas was hard too.

Cas opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Cas?" Mr. Winchester looked at him expectantly before leaning back and adding "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable doing. I won't hold it against you if you say no." And that's when Cas knew he wanted it. Even thinking about saying no already made him disappointed.

Cas finally pushed himself into his teacher and looked up into those darling green eyes. "Fuck me, Mr. Winchester" he whispered. He heard a small laugh in reponse.

"Dean. Call me Dean." But Cas didn't have time to call him anything at all. Before he knew it, he was being pushed down onto Dean's desk as Dean's tongue explored his mouth. Cas had only ever kissed Balthazar but _oh _this was so much better than that. He heard the groans that he wasn't even consciously making and pulled Dean's body against his. He'd dreamed about this everyday since freshmen year.

Soon Cas felt his shirt being ripped off his body. When his teacher moved onto his neck, Cas got vocal. "Dean…please…_Dean_" was all he could hear himself say. Cas moaned as he clutched onto Dean's hair like his life depended on it. It all felt so great, but he wanted more. After pushing his teacher off of him, he undid Dean's belt and stroking through boxers.

"You like that, Dean?" Cas whispered as Dean started to moan. But Dean was impatient. He pulled down his boxers and pushed Cas' face towards he pelvis. Just like his student, he wanted more. When Cas' mouth enveloped him, he thought he was gonna pass out. He thought Cas was a virgin but there was no way. Cas knew exactly where to lick and where to pull and where to— unf. Cas started small, teasing, and just sucking the head but he couldn't hold out for long. Soon he was struggling to fit all eight inches in his mouth. Dean would dream about those eager blue eyes looking up at him for weeks.

But then, just like before, Cas wanted more. He started by standing up and pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth. Kissing him was like a drug now. He'd gotten a taste and didn't think he could ever live without it. Cas broke the kiss to say just six words. "Fuck me, please. I need it."

Dean got right to work. He made his way back over to the other side of his desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a condom and lube.

"What the fuck are those there for?" Cas asked, eye his teacher with judgment for the first time. That's when Dean blushed for the first time.

"I've wanted this for a long time. And not just with any student. With you, Cas." Cas stared back wide-eyed. No one had ever said anything remotely like that to him before. Leaving the condom and lube on the desk, Dean came back over to kiss him more. He needed to show Cas that he wasn't some pervert. He wanted Cas and not just his body. Dean explored ever centimeter of Cas' mouth again as he rubbed circles into his lower back. Cas didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck as he kissed him back.

"You ready, baby?" Dean whispered. Cas just nodded back. He was too excited for words. Dean threw all the papers off his desk as he motioned for Cas to get on. Cas did so and pushed his ass out into the air. "Good boy" Cas heard as he felt hands grab and play with his ass.

Dean started by sticking one finger in first. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his baby. Cas' didn't whine much so it wasn't long before Dean added a finger. This time, Cas' whined a lot more. But as time went on, the whines became pants and the younger boy started panting "more…more…more." Dean definitely didn't need to be told twice. A third finger was inside Cas before he could chant "more" one more time. Cas was whimpering this time. Dean kissed his back until Cas' whimpers became moans.

"Dean, stop. I need you. Now."

Dean shook his head. "No. I am not gonna hurt you."

Cas scowled even though his teacher couldn't see his face. "Dean, you're not gonna fucking hurt me. Get inside me now or I'm leaving." Dean chuckled. He knew Cas was bluffing but he still wasn't gonna chance being left there without him. Dean climbed onto the desk and aligned himself with Cas' hole. When he started to push in, he didn't hear one whine from Cas, only moans of pleasure, which grew louder as Dean started thrusting harder and harder. Dean sped up until he was putting all of his weight into it. Cas' mouth lay open as he panted Dean's name. He'd never felt anything even close to this good in his entire life. Dean kept hitting that spot _over and over_ until finally Cas couldn't control himself any longer. Cas started coming in sheets all over the desk while he shouted Dean's name. And when Dean saw his baby let go, he couldn't help but do it either. He came inside of Cas and he swore he saw stars.

Dean lay there on top of Cas until he came down from the high. He could hear that Cas was still breathless. He watched the boy's ass swell as his cum leaked right out of it and onto his desk. Dean couldn't help but stare. It was by far hotter than any _Busty Asian Beauties_ magazine ever published. But he forced himself to turn away and get dressed. Cas followed suit, neither one of them saying anything. Dean avoided eye contact, he couldn't bear to see the regret that probably loomed in Cas' eyes. He wanted to kick himself. When he was done he just stared at the floor, waiting for Cas to put his clothes back on. When he sensed that Cas was done, he looked over, _I'm sorry _on the tip of his tongue. But before he could get the words out, Cas' mouth was on his. The stayed like that for a while, kissing in each other's arms.

When they separated, Dean watched the smile spread on his baby's face. "I should probably get going" Cas said as he made his way towards his bag.

"Wait!" Dean shouted before he knew what he was saying. "Wanna grab dinner? I…I don't want this just to be a fuck and run. I want to take care of you." For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Cas just stared back at his teacher as he tried to process what the fuck was going on. When Dean's stare started falter, Cas remembered that it was his turn to speak.

"I'd like that."


End file.
